El gran señor de Juketsuko
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: Shampoo debera elegir entre salvar al amor de su vida o a su pueblo...lo sé pesimo summari
1. La catrastofe la noche de la tormenta

Hola, hola, hola ¿me extrañaron?

pues ya estoy de vuelta, con una nueva historia de mi personaje favorito, el hermoso Mousse jajajajaja, esta bien no soy envidiosa yo lo comparto con todos ustedes, en especial con Frani-chan que me lo pidio primero, lo malo es que se lo tenemos que quitar a esa zorra jajajajaja creo que saben a cual, una pelivioleta que me lo tarata muy mal; de hecho en esta historia (espero que no me odien plis pero va a estar bueno, al final cada tonto tiene su recompensa) maltrato un poco al muchacho, en fin espero les guste el drama y la accion.

Muchas gracias Frani-chan por tus review en "La verdadera vocacion de Mousse", que chido que te guste perdona por no actualizar y por tampoco haber actualizado "muerto como yo" pero no he tenido tiempo, apenas me hice un pedacito para subir esta y eso porque ya esta casi toda escrita, pero para hacerselas de emocion la subire poco a poco n.n

Besos y abrazos a Ain y a Sara por ser tan chidas amigas

por cierto -asi-son los bla bla bla de los personajes, -(asi)-es bla bla bla en Mandarin.

Si mas preambulos con ustedes: "la catastrofe, la noche de la tormenta"

* * *

La noche todavia no estaba muy avanzada, pero aun asi estaba muy oscuro. Grandes nubarrones negros hacian que la luz de la luna se opacara; temiendo una tormenta los habitantes se habian refugiado en sus casas o simplemente se retiraban a descansar despues de un largo dia de trabajo. Casi todo el barrio estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido de una intensa batalla que se escuchaba a lo lejos. 

5 chicas vestidas de negro tenian acorralado a un muchacho de cabello largo, estaba muy sudoroso y el cansancio lo hacia jadear, ademas comenzaba a sangrarle una herida que tenia en el costado derecho. Reunio la escaza fuerza que le quedaba y se lanzo contra ellas haciando uso de todas sus cadenas cuchillos y armas; ninguna chica se movio solo su lider, quien desenfundo su espada y arremetio tan violentamente contra el chico que lo hizo volar por los aires, él choco contra la pared del otro lado de la calle, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le saco el aire y tirado empezo a toser escupiendo sangre.

La joven se acerco, era muy bonita, su piel era como el chocolate, sus cabellos largos eran de color blanco como la nieve, vestia tan elegante a la manera china que hasta parecia una princesa y solo la sangre del muchacho estropeaba su apariencia; se le acerco muy lentamente empuñando su espada; el despues de mucho trabajo consiguio enderezarse hasta estar a la altura de ella.

-(¡Suficiente!)-dijo la chica clavando sus inmensos ojos negros en el turquesa de los del muchacho -(Sabes perfectamente bien que no podras contra todas Mu-Tzu, solo nos quitas el tiempo)-

-(N...no...no me importa)-dijo el chico y estiro los brazos para impedirles el paso- (No...p...pienso ...dejar que pasen, ni que les hagan daño a ninguna de la 2. Si la deshonra de Xian pu solo se limpia con sangre ¡que sea la mia la que corra!)-

La chica arqueo una ceja y trono los dedos, una de sus complices pateo al chico en la parte de atras de las piernas haciando que cayera de rodillas, otras 2 chicas se sostuvieron los brazos -(Como quieras)-y alzo su espada, sosteniandola con las 2 manos -(¡Tu lo dijiste, no yo!)-

Él inclino la cabeza y cerro los ojos antes de que se escuchara el sonido del metal cortar el aire; al mismo timpor la primera gota callo del cielo...

* * *

-Despues de todo, no fue tan malo que nos equivocaramos al dar la vuelta- dijo Ukyo caminando muy contenta al aldo de Ryoga bajo una sombrilla-No sabia qeu hubiera una feria tan cerca de aqui- 

-Yo tampoco ¡Estuvo bien chido verdad!-y sonrio. Un rato antes, en la atrade Ryoga habia encontrado a Ukyo cargando muchas cosas, llevaba harina, sal, huevos, levadura y todo lo que se necesita para hacer okonomiyakis y decidio ayudarla, pero unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar dieron varias vueltas y se perdieron, hasta que llegaron a una feria, ahi jugaron dardos, tiro al balnco, pescaros globos con agua, se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna y hasta comieron hot dogs, pero, para su desgracia, empezo a llover. Ukyo no quiso que P-chan les hechara a perder la noche, asi que invito a Ryoga a tomar chocolate al U-chan, siempre y cuando caminaran rapido para no mojarse.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo por ganar el cerdito-comento Ukyo y apreto el muñeco contra su pecho

-Ahora cada que lo cveas te acordaras de mi-Ukyo se rio con fuerza

-Por supuesto P-chan-dijo ella

Giraron en una calle que estaba muy oscura, Ukyo pego un grito, un bulto amorfo se arrastraba hacia ellos.

-¡Que demonios es eso!-grito Ryoga y la cosa se tambaleaba, tenia mucho cabello negro tapandole la cara, estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero Ukyo se arrodillo frente a lo que parecia un monton de ropa vieja manchada de rojo, le jalo el cabello y le enderezo la cabeza, abrio mucho sus ojos soprendida.

-¡Mousse¡Mousse!-grito y lo zarandeo con fuerza-¿Que te paso¿Quien te hizo esto?-

Él no la escucho, estaba muy malherido, la sangre le escurria de la cabeza y de un costado, tenia muchos golpes y moretones por todo el cuerpo, aun asi, estiro los brazos para seguir arrastrandose

-¡Voy a llamar una ambulancia!-dijo Ryoga

-¡No!-lo detuvo Ukyo-¡Te perderas, ademas, no hay ningun telefono cerca de aqui- y volteo a ambos lados, como buscando uno

-¿Entonces¿Que hacemos?-

Ukyo paso uno de los brazos de Mousse alrededor de su cuello y se levanto junto con el, Ryoga hizo lo mismo -¿Puedes caminar?-pregunto ella, Mousse solo volteo a verla y se desmayo.

-La casa de Akane...-grito Ukyo entre los truenos-no esta lejos, es por alla-y señalo a la derecha. Corrieron con Mousse a rastras, sosteniendo el paraguas para que ninguno cambiara de forma, algo muy curioso era que Mousse estaba completamente empapado, llevaba un buen rato arrastrandose en la lluvia, pero no paso nada, siguio siendo un chico; por extraño que paresca eso le preocupo a Ryoga.

Al fin llegaron al Dojo Tendo, golpearon la puerta con fuerza

-¡Abran por favor¡Abran!- grito Ukyo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones

-¡Que extraño!-dijo Kasumi desde la sala y corrio a abrir-¡Dios mio¿Que paso?-grito alarmada cuando los vio

-Lo encontramos asi-

-Entren rapido...¡Papá¡Tio genma ayudennos!-grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

Afuera 5 chicas esperaban en la oscuridad, una de ellas observo de frente todo, levanto la vista al cielo y sonriendo dijo -¡Ya falta poco! Ten algo de paciencia por favor-y acomodo su cabello blanco.

Las 4 chicas escondidas en el arbol prorrumpieron gritos de alegria y aplaudieron -¡Lo logramos!-gritaron contentas -(!ay que apresurarnos!)-dijo una-( podemos interceptar a Cologne en alguna calle cercana)-

-(No)-grito su lider

-(¿Porque?)-dijeron ellas

-(Cologne estara alterada, le podemos sacar ventaja a eso, entre todas la acorralaremos)-dijo con entusiasmo Saya la mas pequeña

-(Por eso precisamente, Colgne tendra tanta prisa en venir a ver al muchacho moribundo que no dudara en usar toda su fuerza ¡Podria matarnos!)-comento la lider.

-(Pero...Akesato-sama, somos casi tan fuertes como ella)-dudo un poco Chen-(y tenemos la ventaja del numero)-

-(Cologne no estara sola)-dijo Akesato y empezo a caminar, las chicas la siguieron-(Xian pu, tambien podria venir y tambien ese sujeto, el tal Saotome, sera mejor que esperemos)- y las llevo a una joyeria cercana, pasaron los mostradores y en una trampilla lo mas alejado de la puerta entraron, habia una especie de cuartel general, muchachos y muchachas con mapas, reglas, compases y todo lo que se usa para la cartografia, tambien tenian algunas armas.

-Mi señora-dijo un jovencito de 15 años y haciendole reverencia le ofrecio una pipa de agua, Akesato acaricio su cabeza como si fuera un perro y le dijo -Gracias eres un buen chico- y se sento en un suave cojin de seda roja.

Las muchachas parecian aun confundidas ante la respuesta que les dio su lider, se suponia que Mousse iba a ser un rehen y hasta que Cologne fuera a rescatarlo harian su siguiente movimiento, tal vez lo asesinarian para enseñarle una leccion a esa vieja bruja, pero ,no solamente no lo capturaron, tampoco lo mataron y encima de todo lo dejaron ir.

Akesato parecio darse cuenta de lo que pensaban sus chicas asi que dijo -(Solo es una precaucion molesta, necesitamos hacer algo de tiempo en lo que llegan noticias de China)-y sorvio su pipa de agua-(Cologne estara muy alterada, lo sé, y centrara su atencion en el chico, y tambien en nosotras, es claro que sospecha de nosotras)-sonrio sacando el humo- (pero eso era lo que queriamos, la urgencia de aqui, la distraera de sus obligaciones con Juketsuko y creo...que encontre una buena utilidad para el muchacho)-y saco una esfera de cristal tranparente- (tambien el necesita algo de tiempo para hacer unos cuantos ajustes)-toco una campana y 2 niñasvestidas de negrofueron hacia ella, una llevaba una caja de cristal con una copa en su interior, la otra una caja de madera gruesa.

Akesato tomo la bolita de cirstal y la oloco en la copa y cerro la caja de cristal, a su vez, metio la caja de cristal en la de madera y esta ultima la metio en un escondite en la pared -(¿Es eso...?)-pregunto una chica, Akestao asintio sonriendo.

* * *

La noche para todos los del Dojo habia sido larga y cansada, El Dr. Tofu se ocupo de vendar las heridas de Mousse, Cologne y shampoo se encargaron de bajarle la temperatura que subio a mas de 39 grados, por fin, en la mañana la fiebre cedio. 

-36.5-dijo Tofu mirando el termometro- normal-y sonrio debilmente

-¿No cree que seria mejor llevarlo al consultorio?-dijo Cologne

-No-nego con la cabeza- tiene muchas costillas rotas, no quiero arriesgarme a hacer algun movimento que lo lastime-dijo y lo arropo, estaba acostado en la cama de Akane- Perdio mucha sangre, hay que dejarlo dormir; ire al consultorio por mas vendas y un poco de suero-

-Lo acompaño-dijo Kasumi quien les llevo té algo cargado a Cologne y a Shampoo

El Dr. y Kasumi dejaron la habitacion, Cologne se acerco a la cama donde dormia el chico, lo escucho respirar lenta y profundamente, sonrio un poco al mismo tiempo que le paso una mano por el cabello con mucho cuidado de no tocar las vendas -¡Me encargare de quien te hizo esto, no te preocupes-dijo enfurecida- solo concentrate en recuperarte¡demuestra lo hombre que eres y recuperate rapido!-y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Shampoo al ver esto corrio al pasillo y se solto a llorar, Akane y Ranma corrieron a consolarla.

-¡No es justo!-dijo Shampoo-El no le hizo daño a nadie, porque le hicieron esto-

-Tranquila-le dijo Akane y la abrazo

-(¡Kou lon¡Xian pu!)-se escucho gritar desesperadamente a una mujer-(¿Dónde esta mi muchacho?)-

Shampoo se enderezo y se seco las lágrimas, corrio al patio a recibir a una mujer de cabello café oscuro.

-(Por aquí)-dijo y la guio de la mano al cuarto de akane

-(¡mi niño!)-dijo la mujer y corrio a su cama, queria abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y solo le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tienes frio-le dijo y le puso su abrigo- ¿podrian traerme una cobija y algo caliente que pueda beber¿una sopa? Por ejemplo- Akane y Ranma asintieron y fueron a la cocina.

-(¿Qué paso¿Qué te hicieron?)-pregunto la mujer a Mousse dormido –(¿Tienen idea de quien pudo ser?)se dirigio a Shampoo y Cologne.

Cologne asintio algo preocupada y dijo –(Creo Mei-li, que fue obra de las perras del concejo de Juketsuko)-

La mujer se sorprendio mucho –(no puede ser¡no, por favor ¡ellas no!) y se sento muy triste al lado de su hijo


	2. Jinchu

Hola, hola, hola. aqui estoy de regreso desvariando un poquito, or fortuna el semestre ya a a terminar (si, gracias diosito) y ahora si voy a poder terminar todas las historias (espero). como sea aqui con un nuevo capitulo, en verdad queria detallarle un poco mas pero no pude, como sea espero que lo disfruten.

Furani No Hana: Esta historia va a andar algo corta de capitulos, porque si le hecho mucho rollo ya no me cuadra bien, si no te preocupes continuare los demas fics (todos es una de mis metas), a mi tampoco me gusta leer los libros de la skul asi que no problem, y si adoras ver a Mousse sufrir, el fic te encantara aunque como ya dije al final todos tienen su recompenza, aunque no se si a Mousse le toque la mano de su joven doncella o alguna cosa mejor jejejejejejejejej (por eso el titulo), muchas gracias por tu review y descuida Todos somos unos perversos jajajajaja

Un besote a Ain que siempre a sido tan chida n.n

Por cierto

"Asi"-pensamientos -Asi-blablabla -(asi)-blablabla en chino y_ -finalmente_-recuerdos

Con ustedes Jinchu

* * *

Las clases apenas habian terminado, la luz del sol era muy brillante y hacia un agradable calor tibio. Una chica de cabello blanco caminaba despacio y sin ganas hacia el templo que estaba en la colina, usaba un horrendo uniforme café oscuro de la secundaria a la que acababa de ingresar. Subio las escaleras muy despacio y sin hacer ruido, no queria molestar a los monjes en su meditacion vespertina, se asomo al magnifico templo ¡Gracias al cielo! No habia nadie ahí, solo se escuchaban los susurros de los monjes, podia orar sin que nadie la interrumpiera; avanzo hacia el altar, prendio una varita de incienso de vainilla, puso unas monedas en la cajita de limosnas y jalo la cuerda a las campanitas; finalmente oro en silencio por un rato, pedia crecer lo mas rapido posible y alejarse de ahí para poder buscar a su hermana…

Pasaria una hora cuando decidio que ya era suficiente, recogio su mochila y agradecio a sus diosas el que la hubieran escuchado y se iba a ir, pero le dio sed, así que fue a la fuente a beber un poco, en ese momento la paz del templo se vio interrumpida, un niño de cabello negro llego corriendo al templo e iba llorando desconsoladamente; la chica sintio curiosidad y se acerco a la pobre criatura, el niño se paro frente al altar y se seco las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa verde.

-Estas bien chiquito?-pregunto,el niño no le dijo nada, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la cabeza diciendole- si no son lagrimas de felicidad deja de llorar- y alejandose clavo sus ojos negros en el bonito turquesa de los del niño.

El dejo de llorar tan de repente que la sorprendio, volvio a mirarlo fijamente, entonces…los ojos del niño se oscurecieron, desde su pupila se disperso un color verde botella subido a todo el iris, al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas aumentaban de tamaño.

-¡No!-grito ella, pero una fuerte onda de choque la golpeo, al igual que a todo lo que habia alrededor. Intento protegerse con sus manos, aun asi salio disparada, la cabeza la sangraba un poco y tenia muchos rasguños en la cara y en las piernas; cuando se pudo levantar se le helo la sangre, el techo del templo y parte de las paredes se habia derrumbado; justo en el medio, el niño veia hacia delante con la boca entreabierta y los ojos perdidos, su cabello largo floto a intervalos a su alrededor, asi como varios escombros; con desesperación, la chica intento acercarsele de nuevo, sin embargo, ahora en lugar de una ráfaga de energia, se sintio una succion, la energia que el mocoso habia liberado se estaba juntando en el de nuevo; enojado el la volteo a ver y de repente…

Sintio como si hubiera caido desde alto y eso la despertó asustada, estaba cubierta en sudor y muy temblorosa, y respirando profundamente se empezo a calmar; estaba segura en su cama ¡Todo fue un horrible sueño, por fortuna la destrucción del templo se quedo 10 años atrás donde habia ocurrido, las imágenes muy vividas aun pasaban por su cabeza, y se incorporo, intentando recordar mas detalles; pero en lugar de eso las imágenes de la batalla que tuvo con el inútil de Mousse, llegaron .

_-(¡Ya les dije, no le hagan daño!)-dijo con mucho trabajo Mousse _

_-(¡No vale la pena!)-dijo la chica- (¿Por qué la proteges tanto¿Qué no es ella quien siempre te esta maltratando?)_

_Mousse bajo la vista –(La amo y no dejare que le hagan nada)-_

_Ella sonrio un poco forzado –(¿Cómo puedes amarla, te deshecho cuando eras niño y por eso se deshonro tu familia, por su culpa dejaste tu casa , por su culpa has tenido que robar para sobrevivir, por su culpa has tenido que comer cosas podridas…)-_

_-(¡Callate!)-grito Mousse agarrandose la herida del costado –(Es mi culpa, yo decidi seguirla)-_

_-(Todo para que esa mujer prefiera a un extranjero que ti, ella te insulta, te humilla, te golpea, en frente de ese tipo…)-gruesas lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Mousse –(Eres un muchacho, nunca tendras honor…pero parece que tampoco tienes orgullo)- Eso hizo enojar a Mousse, asi que reunio su escasa fuerza y se lanzo contra ellas, y entonces la sonrisa en la cara de la chica se desvanecio, porque en una fraccion de segundos, el color de los ojos de Mousse se torno en un verde oscuro muy subido y sus pupilas se agrandaron mucho_- Parpadeo como pensando- _se sentia venir el torrente de energia_ –comparo sus 2 recuerdos- _antes de que las cadenas la tocaran, ella le lanzo un fuerte katanazo, utilizando la propia fuerza de Mousse en su contra y haciendolo chocar contra la pared del otro lado._

_-(¡Suficiente!)-dijo ella y lo miro a los ojos, lentamente regresaron a su color original…_

-"Es él, no me cabe ninguna duda"-y se levanto de su cama, tomo uno de sus libros y empezo a hojearlo, hasta que llego a la parte de los puntos de presion; recordo el momento en el que supuestamente iba a acabar con Mousse, sin embargo estaba tan confundida que volteo la espada y lo golpeo con el lomo, no con el filo; en una parte muy cercana a la base de la cabeza.-"Espero no haberme equivocado, espero que no tenga que usar esto"-y saco la llave plateada que llevaba en el cuello

-Jajajaja, no me van a alcanzar- escucho a un ancianito, y se asomo para ver quien era, un enanito corria muy alegre llevando en la espalda un saco lleno de sostenes y pantaletas.

-¡Asqueroso ladron!-gritaron algunas chicas que lo perseguian; ella siguió mirando y sonriendo, eran las 3 de la mañana, estaba aburrida y no habia nada mejor que hacer.

-Que buen, que buen botin gane hoy- canturreaba happosai-Mi colección estara mas completa ahora, si, jejejejjeje, espero mañana obtener algo mucho mejor-y paso justo por debajo de la ventana de una joyeria, habia un hermoso sostén rosado, que una mala mujer dejo solo en la oscuridad.

-¡Que hermoso!-dijo con ensoñacion-¡Debe ser mio!-y se lanzo contra el, cuando una intensa luz blanca le dio de lleno en la cara y la risa de una muchacha se escucho.

A la mañana siguiente…

-No logro comprenderlo-dijo el Dr. Tofu mientras examinaba los ojos de happosai con una lamparita, estaban blancos por completo, como si le hubieran quitado el iris-¿podria explicarlo de nuevo?-

-Ya se lo dije-exclamo happosai algo desganado-una muchacha me hizo esto, estaba parada en el tejado, su cabello era… brillaba como si fuera de plata, muy rubio y traia una espada, se empezo a reir y cuando ella movio la espada, no se, una especie de rayo laser me golpeo-

-Se lo tiene merecido por pervertido-comento Ranma

-¡Que grosero Ranma!-le reclamo Akane preocupada. El doctor cerro su maleta y se levanto-no hay nada que pueda hacer, deberia consultar un especialista…-

-¡Porque no lo admite de una vez¡Digalo¡estoy ciego¡no voy a volver a ver!-se quejo enojado happosai-¡Maldicion!-y golpeo el piso con sus puñitos

-Tranquilo-dijo Tofu-no puedo hacer nada porque, me parece que la chica uso la tecnica Rai Ryu Sen-

-¿Como es eso? – pregunto Akane

-Se deja ciego momentáneamente al oponente, mediante una especie de sello, que solo se puede romper si se derrota al oponente-y le vendo los ojos a Happosai- no tiene caso que mantenga sus ojos ocupados, tal vez con descanso sanen por si solos-agrego el doctor y se fue.

-(Dos)-dijo para si la Sra. Li que escuchaba todo por detrás de la puerta, Mousse aun no despertaba y no podian llevarlo de vuelta al Nekohanten, Soun Tendo los dejo quedarse ahí hasta que despertara; por lo que a veces, ella misma cuidaba a su hijo, a veces iba Cologne y ella atendia el restaurante, incluso, Shampoo llego a ir-(ojala sea una coincidencia) -

Unos dias después, mientras Ranma y Aakne se dirigian a la escuela, 3dardos se dispararon hacia ellos, akane golpeo a Ranma y losdardos se clavaron al cuello de ella, cayo al piso, quejandose horriblemente de dolor.

-¡Akane!- grito Ranma y le levanto un poco la cabeza, arranco los dardosy zarandeo a Akane-¿Estas bien¿me puedes oir?-

-Si, creo que estoy bien-dijo ella entrecortadamente

-Me alegro-dijo el y le paso una mano por la mejilla, pero la quito casi de inmediato, gritando con fuerza

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-exclamo y se agarro la muñeca con su otra mano, la mano afectada tenia lesiones como de quemadura.

Akane salio corriendo a su casa y en el camino encontro a P-chan , pero al momento que ella lo cargo, este solto un fuerte chillido, y le salio humo del pelo, tenia marcas rojas donde Akane habia puesto sus manos, desesperada Akane siguió corriendo.

La encontraron en la tarde, Cologne fue quien la rescato, estaba acurrucada en un callejón cerca del Nekohanten.

-No, puedo tocar a nadie-grito llorando con fuerza-se queman-

-Shhh, shh-la consolo y la levanto procurando solo tocarle la ropa.

Desgraciadamente, akane habia recibido un extraño veneno, que no le causaba daño a la persona que se le inyecta, sino a quien la toca, por fortuna Ranma le quito las agujas a tiempo, lo suficiente para que solo entrara una infima parte del veneno, y este circularia dentro de Akane por unas 3 o 4 semanas(como les dijo Tofu), después de eso, podria tocar a las personas con toda tranquilidad.

Pero no todo fue tan mal, al dia siguiente Mousse desperto, pero como todavía tenia las costillas rotas le costaba trabajo respirar y estaba muy debil

-Bien espero que con esto te deje de doler cada que respires-dijo el doctor Tofu al mismo tiempo que hundia el embolo de una jeringa y Mousse hizo un gesto de dolor-Si, arde , pero te sentiras mejor- La euforia por el regreso de Mousse al "mundo de los vivos" fue tanta que todos estuvieron ahí para verlo.

-Bueno-dijo el Dr. cuando termino de pasar la medicina por la manguerita del suero-recita la tabla del 9 pero al revés-

Mousse jalo algo de aire- nueve por diez noventa; nueve por nueve ochenta y uno, nueve por ocho setenta y dos, nueve por siete…- y se relajo por completo-nueve por siete…-

-Aja, si ¿nueve por siete?-pregunto Tofu sonriendo

-¿Nueve por siete?...-y parpadeo un poco-¡Doctor hacia mucho que no lo veia!-y se miro la mano izquierda, que tenia el suero fijado con una venda- ¡ay¿Qué le paso?-y la movio

-Oye-dijo contento Tofu- Escuchame bien, te vas a quedar aquí acostado, todo el dia, no quiero que te esfuerces, para nada, ni para hablar- y una sonrisa algo tonta se dibujo en la cara de Mousse al mismo tiempo que se puso el indice en los labios y decia –Shhhhh-

-Si, Shhhh-y el doctor se rio-vengo a verte mas tarde- Mousse asintio y se acomodo en la cama.

-Doctor, parece algo preocupado-dijo la Sra. Li cuando salio de la habitación para acompañarlo a la puerta.

-Es solo que…-y penso bien sus palabras antes de decirlas-me sorprende la descomunal fuerza que tiene su hijo, paso solo una semana desde el ataque, una persona con las heridas de Mousse habria tardado mucho mas tiempo en despertar-

-pero¿eso es malo?-dijo ella preocupada

-No estoy seguro, no se angustie, parece que lo peor a pasado, ahora lo unico que necesita es descansar mucho para que le suelden bien los huesos. La droga que le puse es muy fuerte, asi que todo el dia va a estar atontado, procure que coma algo que no sea muy pesado porque le van a dar nauseas, pero que coma, y si le da sueño, que se duerma todo lo que quiera-comento antes de salir

-Si, doctor lo hare, muchas gracias-dijo la Sra. Li y sonrio, antes de regresar con su polluelo

-(¿Quieres algo de comer?)-le dijo acariciandole el cabello y Mousse bostezó a sus anchas, su madre lo arropo-(Entonces duermete un buen rato)- y el asintio. La Sra. Li salio del cuarto y entre cerro un poco la puerta, para muy mala suerte de Mousse, porque no se podia levantar, no habia nadie cerca y tampoco queria hacer ruido, estaba demaciado cansado, pero estaba lloviendo y el aire que entraba por la ventana era muy frio y no lo dejaba dormir.

-"Cierrate ventana, por favor"-penso y en ese momento, la ventana se deslizo suavemente, como si alguien la hubiera movido y se cerro, al instante Mousse se quedo dormido.

-¿Por qué si tu hijo reacciono estas tan preocupada?-dijo Cologne a la Sra. Li

-Es que…-y se paso una mano por la nuca-tengo una extraña sensacion

-¿De que?-le dijo Cologne

-Creo que se todo esto es obra de esas desgraciadas del escuadron-le dijo la Sra. Li

-¿Qué?-dijeron, Cologne, Ranma y Akane que acababan de llegar

-Shampoo ya habia mensionado eso¿Quiénes son el escuadron de Juketzuko?-pregunto Akane

-El escuadron de Juketsuko es una organización secreta que se encarga de tomar venganza por cualquier persona de la aldea si esta no la cobra por si misma, sin embargo si esta persona no esta dispuesta o ha dejado pasar mucho tiempo el castigo tambien se le aplicara-dijo la Sra. Li

-No entiendo-dijo Ranma

-Tu tambien Mei-dijo Cologne- me sospeche, que tratarian de presionar a Shampoo-y su voz se ensombrecio

-"¿La soledad eterna?"-pregunto Mei

-Espero que no-dijo Cologne

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron los 2 muchachos

-Es una tecnica terrorofica, en la que ellas se encargarian de eliminar, una por una a las personas que convivan con Xian pu; las persiguen conforme al grado de importancia que ella les de-y se le salieron algunas lagrimas- ellas usualmente asesinan a la primera persona, es decir, la ultima en la que Xian pu pensaria, por eso atacaron a mi hijo…-

-¡Tranquila! No pudieron matarlo-dijo Cologne

-¡Gracias a Dios, es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pense-y se seco los ojos con un pañuelo-Solo de imaginarme como dejaron a mi pobre hijo, para que pensaran que ya estaba muerto…-

-¿y que pasara después?-pregunto Ranma

-el peor castigo es ver como afectan a todas esas personas que no tuvieron nada que ver con el asunto, seguiran asi, hasta que solo quede una, la mas importante para ella, tambien la asesinaran, conforme pase el tiempo y si Xian pu llega a conocer a alguein lo eliminaran igual, hasta el dia en que se aleje de la gente o se vuelva loca-dijo Cologne.

Shampoo ya no quiso seguir escuchando, los estaba espiando, antes de ir a ver si algo se le ofrecía a Mousse, no podia ser¿Por qué la escogieron a ella¿solo porque no se habia casado con Ranma, eso era una ridiculez. Camino despacio y sin hacer ruido al cuarto de akane, pero cuando entro se asusto mucho y corrio a la sala.

-¡Mousse no esta!-les grito y todos salieron a buscarlo

La lluvia seguia cayendo, con mas fuerza, pero parecia no importarle a Mousse quien estaba en el jardin; tenia los brazos estirados y a pesar de que lucia una gran sonrisa en su cara, gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, porque a pesar de estar empapado, la lluvia no hizo que se transformara.

-Mousse-le gritola Sra. Lise iba a acercar cuandoCologne la detuvo

-Dejelo-y sonrio- ya habia olvidado lo hermoso que es mojarse en la lluvia- pero el costado derecho le empezo a sangrar haciendo que cayera al piso, la Sra. Li entro a la casa y salio con una toalla con la que envolvio a Mousse

-Por hoy, esta bien-le dijo- te prometo que cuando te pongas bien, te mojaras todo lo que quieras-

Mousse volteo a verla, algo confundido y tiritando camino con ella de regreso al cuarto de Akane.


End file.
